Instrumentation that can provide microstructural characterization of medical grade polymers, fabrics, and composite materials is the proposed research's long term goal. One micron resolution volume computed tomography of test specimens can now be demonstrated by combining an NIST-developed x-ray microscope with BIR's volume CT capability. Micro VCT will be a valuable tool in the development of new medical materials. The submicron resolution NIST system is currently in operation at the Brookhaven synchrotron. With suitable modifications, it can be adapted to collect VCT data sets. In collaboration with NIST, BIR will design and apply the required modifications and the collect VCT data sets for reconstruction into three dimensional density maps at BIR. One micron resolution will be demonstrated on test objects and material samples. While the x-ray microscope is currently designed for operation with synchrotron radiation, a Phase II research effort will be directed toward its modification and improvement for wide spread use with conventional x-ray sources.